


Completed

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Holy shit i ship this, M/M, Marriage, Trase, Trase told me to write it, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: Troy and Chase's marriage, basically.





	

Everyone knew the day would be coming soon. The day glimmering silver shone gorgeously in Chase Young’s hands, dazzling diamonds encrusted carefully and exquisitely on the side, the detail intricately telling a story of its own. The day he kneeled in front of Troy Young, the look in his partner’s eyes reflecting truth amongst his own. The day he sang his feelings and love out of his soul, in the form of meaningful words.

 

As Troy parted his lips, he flashed that bright smile of his, making Chase’s heart leap out of his chest. 

 

  Slowly, his former-boyfriend mouthed the words that Chase had begged to leave his tongue. 

  
  


_ “Yes.” _

  
  
  


__

__  …. Well, that’s how Chase always imagined it. Especially at the moment he nervously fiddled with the new pure ring that emptied his pockets of a singular penny. Only God knows how he could afford it, but to be honest, if he was rich in Troy’s smiles and loving embraces, then fuck paper money.

 

    The moment his vivid stone blue eyes met Troy’s light, hazel eyes, he knew that he was the one. He knew that they would be drawn together for life by fate. He knew that this was his destiny.

 

   As Chase exited the local Dimo Fine Jewelry with both his head and hopes held high, he clutched his purchased item close to his chest as if it were Troy. Just the thought of him made his heart pump wildly. 

 

_ What if he says no?  _ Was a thought that always remained delved far in his mind. No matter how hard he tried to push it away, it always crept up on him. He knew Troy loved him and he knew they promised to marry, but just that slim chance would never stop persisting him.

 

  Climbing into his car, he sighed once he was seated, praying to anything that stirred in Heaven to send him the best of luck.

  
  


_   **Timeskip bc I’m a lazy fuck and told Troy and Chase to not be interesting on their broadcast so I could write this** _

  
  


     As if it were handcrafted by the GayGod himself, the stunning, colorful landscape’s cliff hung dearly above shimmering, crystal cold oceans, the blood red sun dipping behind the fall’s crisply vibrant trees. Almost daringly, Troy stepped out near the edge, the chilly wind sifting through his hair. 

 

_ This is it. Just….DO IT!   _ Chase’s mind panicked, causing his heart to shudder with beats.

 

    “Troy,” Chase called out softly, gripping the small box in his pocket. 

 

    Slightly turning his head, Troy peered at him. “What?”

 

    His mouth dry, heart practically having a seizure, Chase, with wobbly knees, walked over to him.

 

    “Troy… you mean everything to me, you know that?” Chase readily met eyes with his boyfriend’s.

 

 Hesitantly, an answer came. “Yeah?”

 

  “Well, Troy, you are my-”

 

  “Dear God, Chase, are you proposing?” Troy abruptly interrupted, hope glimmering in his soft, hazel eyes.

 

  Unable to hold back a small laugh, Chase kneeled down, taking out the velvety box and opening it. “This is kind of awkward now… but, Troy no matter how awkward it’ll be, I’ll always love you. I want to spend the end of time snuggled up to your chest, so, will you marry me?”

 

 Not even a moment of hesitation traced in his voice, Troy immediately enveloped Chase in such a tight hug, Chase struggled to breathe. 

 

  “Yes, Chase, yes!!! Oh my God, YES!”

 

  His heart bleeding with harmonious love notes of happiness, Chase managed a large, dorky smile. 

 

_ His life was completed. _

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo, Darlings! Troy and Chase if you're reading this, I love you SO much, you are such a big inspiration. Btw, if you recognize the name Yaoi_Fangirl on YouNow, that's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..... yay.... Anyways, don't forget to drop a comment below and tell me what you thought! Thank you!


End file.
